drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Skald's Song
Skald's Song is a weapon in Drakengard. Traits Drakengard *inflicts only light damage, but it has a long reach and is light enough to move quickly in battle. Drakengard 2 *With training, the wielder can master ground-sweep attacks. Magic Drakengard *'Crimson Sentinel:' sends crimson fireballs that spin around Caim, heavily damaging all that dare approach. Drakengard 2 * Found Drakengard *Chapter 1, Verse 8 Destroy ALL enemies on the southwest portion of the map. Drakengard 2 *After Chapter 2, Verse 7 - Free Mission: Village of Stone (2450 Gold). Combos Drakengard 2 * * * Weapon History Drakengard= Level 1 There were two sisters who were renowned as the greatest swordsmiths in the kingdom. No matter who challenged them, none could make a finer sword. Level 2 One day, a wandering bard visited their home. He sang with a voice so beautiful that the gods wept to hear it, and both sisters fell deeply in love with the kind and gallant skald. Level 3 Each of them set about making the most magnificent sword, so that they might win his love. But their bitter rivalry led them to make only dull and brittle blades. Level 4 Seeing their discord, the skald offered to take both of them as his brides. With their rivarly ended, together the sisters crafted this magnificent sword and named it Skald's Song. |-|Drakengard 2= Level 1 In a cold land to the north, there lived two sisters who loved each other very much. They made their living as blacksmiths and owned a little workshop in the village. One day, they were working hard as usual when a villager ran in, and told them that their mother - who had been missing since they were little – had been found! Level 2 The sister’s mother was trapped inside a glacier on the top of a mountain, as beautiful as the day she disappeared. The sisters tried to destroy the glacier, but none of their smithing tools could make any impression on the iron-hard glacial ice. Level 3 When nothing else showed any sign of working, one of the sisters said, "Sister, what about one of our swords?" So they took their finest creation, Skald’s Song, and swung it at the glacier. As the blade touched the ice, there was a mighty explosion and the sisters found themselves in the loving arms of their long lost mother. Level 4 "How you’re both grown!" Their mother had survived inside the glacier for all that time. The sisters cried tears of joy and talked so their mother for days on end. When they finally got up to leave, their mother made no attempt to stop them. They were, after all, smiths who commanded fire. Weapon Stats Inflicts little damage, but the blade is sharp and its reach is long. Trivia *This weapon appears in Nier as the Blade of Treachery. *This weapon was originally known as the Devolapopola (Debol'popol) in the Japanese version of the game. The original version of the story included the names of the sisters, Dobo and Popo. Category:Weapons Category:Longswords